


Always There:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Consensual, Cuddling, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinner, Fever, Fever Dreams, Friendship, General, Hallucinations, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Nightmares, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sexual Content, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Therapy, Therapy Session/Therapy Sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve had a hellish experience under Wo- Fat, It got too much that he snaps, & almost kills one of his teammates, without knowing, while having a nightmare. Catherine, his sister, & his team are on it, Will he be able to overcome it, & come out of it?, Will his ohana help him?, Stay Tuned, It' s gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This happens before Malia dies.*





	Always There:

*Summary: Steve had a hellish experience under Wo- Fat, It got too much that he snaps, & almost kills one of his teammates, without knowing, while having a nightmare. Catherine, his sister, & his team are on it, Will he be able to overcome it, & come out of it?, Will his ohana help him?, Stay Tuned, It' s gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This happens before Malia dies.*

 

Catherine Rollins, Mary-Ann McGarrett, & the members of Hawaii's Top Task Force were sitting around feeling helpless, after rescuing their leader, friend, & teammate, Commander Steve McGarrett from the hell that was North Korea, & they had no hesitation on their parts, they certainly couldn't had done without Joe White, Wade Gutches, & Seal Team 9. They are feeling helpless, & pissed off, cause Steve was having nightmares, & was tortured, abused, & raped, They couldn't have stopped it in order to help their friend, & love one from having pain & humiliation from being inflicted upon.

 

"I can't believe that this is happening, I mean that bastard ruined a great man, within a matter of days, I mean he has to be that twisted & cruel to do something that sick", Lieutenant Catherine Rollins said with emotion, & let out the sobs that were threatening to overtake her. She wiped her eyes, & nose with a handkerchief, that Steve gave her as a present, she composed herself, & looked at her teammates, which she thinks of as ohana, & apologizes, "I am sorry, I am so sorry for dumping this on you all, Guys", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams comes up & comforts her, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Baby, We love him too", he says with a warm smile.

 

That's right, Cath, We do love him more than anything, same goes for you, We would do anything for you, Sistah, You are ohana too, ohana who can kick some major ass, even a certain Seal's, whom shall remain nameless", Officer Kono Kalakaua said with a smirk, as she hugs the distressed woman, Catherine just lets out a bark of laughter, which was a relief to the others, "He never stood a chance", she said with a smile, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said with a chuckle, "Yeah, No kidding, Kid, I would put money on you", & then he got serious, "You are very good for him, Catherine, You make him very happy", She just shook her head "no" at what he just said.

 

"Chin is right, Sweetie, You are very good for him", Steve's Sister, Mary-Ann McGarrett said, as everyone looks at her, she continues to say, "You keep him grounded, you make sure he comes home to the people that he loves, I am proud to have you in my life, I am so glad that you are in his life", Catherine just hugs her close to her body. Suddenly, They heard a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs, & they raced up two at a time, afraid to find what is expecting of them.

 

They rushed into Steve & Catherine's bedroom, & found their love one sweating profusely & running a fever once again, "Damn it, He is running a high fever again", Danny muttered as he felt his forehead. He turned to Chin, "Please turn on the shower to the coldest setting, & help me load him in there", Chin left & sprinted into the bathroom. He turns to Kono, "Hon, Get me some orange juice & his meds, OK ?", she nodded & hurried off to do the task, & he turned to Cath & Mary-Ann, he said, "Girls, It looks like he reinjured himself, & I need to check his temp, & take care of his injures, So get me the first-aid kit, thermometer, & call Malia & see how fast she can get here", Catherine & Mary-Ann nodded, & left the blond alone with his friend.

 

Chin came out after getting everything all set up, "Everything is ready, Danny", Danny nodded & both men lifted their friend up with a couple of grunts, & headed for the Master Bathroom, The Girls came back with the requested items, & Mary-Ann announced, "Malia is on the way, she will be here in an hour,"They nodded & hoped that she will be able to help Steve too. They stripped Steve of his clothes, & of the shirts, Danny is hoping that the stimulation of the cold water will revive his sick partner & best friend back to life.

 

When Steve was not cooperating, Danny whispered into his ear encouragingly, "Come on, Babe, Work with me", suddenly Steve moaned out, "Ohhhh, It's cold, hurts, Danno", as he leans back into Danny's strong embrace. "I know, Partner, We are trying to get your temp down, Then you can rest, Chin is here, & so are the others", Steve smiled at his two friends, that he considers as brothers, he said slowly & weakly, "Thank...You", Chin said smiling, "Anything for you, Brah", Danny leaned & whispered into an ear, "Don't you know that we love you, Babe ?", Steve smiled & closed his eyes, & let his two friends take care of him.

 

"Give me that thermometer, Mary-Ann", Danny replied & she handed it to him, he took it & checked his temperature, Chin asked, "What is the verdict, Bro ?", The Blond Detective took it out of his partner's mouth, & checked the reading, he said simply, "101.7", Chin said with a nod of his head, "Good enough", He looked out the stall, & out towards the bathroom, he called out commanding, "Yo, Kono, Bring in that glass of juice & his meds !", She came in & crushed it into the juice, they made room for her, she gave it to him, & they got out with him, & dried him off, & wrapped him in soft towels, & then themselves. They set him on the bed, with Catherine & Mary-Ann, while they changed into fresh clothes, that Steve insists that they keep at his place. Then They all went to work on treating his injuries with the first-aid kit, that Catherine laid out on the side table.

 

Catherine said leaning in & whispering in Steve's ear, "Baby, Remember that you are safe & loved by us, You are with your ohana, you are home", Mary-Ann added, "That's right, Bro, You just rest & relax, Let us do all of the worrying, & the work". They both kissed him on the cheeks, & composed themselves, as the others did the same, Catherine & Mary-Ann were offering their support, & comfort, as the Five-O Team were ready to save their leader's life.

 

"Ohhhh, It hurts so much, Danno, Please make it stop", The Navy Seal moaned out, as he is being poked & prodded. Danny gently & carefully wrapped his wrist, then he caressed his cheek, & whispered into his ear, "We are almost done, Babe, Then we can dress you, & you can relax for a bit, OK ?", Steve just closed his eyes, & let his team take care of him. Suddenly, Steve moaned out, when a jolt of pain hit his body, Chin treated his leg, & bandaged it. "You are doing so good, Brah, Keep it up", he said with a smile. Kono ran her fingers through his hair, "You sure are, Boss", Steve moaned out once again, she took his hand into hers, & said whispering into his ear, "Squeeze when you need to", The Head of Five-O nodded his thanks, & smiled at her, Then he fell asleep, They finished up, dressed him in some shorts, & went downstairs. They are waiting for Malia, They are still hoping that she can help Steve, & as fast as possible.

 

Malia did come as fast as she can from her shift at the hospital, she was very impressed with the quality of care that Steve is getting. They lead her up to the bedroom, where she can examine her friend in private. She made sure that the injuries are covered, & as she leaves, she told them this, "Monitor him & make sure that he doesn't get distressed", They nodded, & she kissed them on the cheek, & Chin on the lips. She left to go back & finish her shift at the hospital.

 

Mary-Ann & Catherine went to check on Steve, & sit at his bedside, they saw that he was shivering, & covered him up with a sheet, & warmed him up with their body heat. When they were sure that he was comfortable, Catherine said softly with tears running down her face, "You are so strong, Baby, Keep fighting, Sailor", Mary-Ann had tears too coming down, "We love you so much, Please stay with us", & they fell asleep with him in between them.

 

Everyone else was relaxing, Chin & Kono were out on the lanai, They both noticed that Danny was acting a little strange, & they were concerned now. "Danny, Are you ok ?", Kono said & the blond shook his head in the negative as response to her question. Chin put a hand on his shoulder, & the floodgates opened up for the loud-mouthed detective, as he embraced & hugged his friends in order to receive the comfort that they are offering to him. "I am afraid that we are gonna lose him all over again", he said hiccuping as he dries his tears, & composes himself.

 

"We are not gonna lose him, Danny, He is a stubborn son of a bitch, & he is very strong too", Kono said as she hugs her friend closer to her, & kisses the top of his head. Chin said in agreement, "That's right, He beat Wo Fat at his own game, Brah, We won't let him win & beat our ohana, We will protect what is ours", he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Danny said now smiling, "I would send him to hell, Before he even lays his eyes on Steve again", The Cousins smiled, cause they got their friend back.

 

Mary-Ann, & Catherine woke up & feeling a little bit better, They also have better attitudes about the situation, Catherine said with a smile, "He is sleeping comfortably now", The Younger McGarrett chimed in with, "His fever is still a little high, but it isn't too bad", That was a relief to everyone, & Danny said, "Girls, Why don't you take a break ?, Chin & I will pick up dinner, OK ?", Chin said, "We will be back soon", Kono, Catherine, & Mary-Ann nodded in response, & went ti relax, Danny & Chin went to pick up the food order.

 

It was a peaceful night, Everyone was sleeping downstairs, so they can hear Steve if he needs any of them, Kono made the mistake of approaching the Seal without any warning, & he grabbed her in a choke hold, & she screamed out in shock, Everyone came rushing into the room as a response. "Baby, Let her go, Let Kono go, She is your little sister, You don't want to hurt her, please, Steve", she said soothingly, & calmly, The Others watched as Catherine had everything under control.

 

"I can't, Wo Fat sent her to finish me & you, They killed Chin, & raped Kono to death, And....Danno, They pushed Danny off of a cliff, They took the majority of my ohana, I will be damned if he will takes you & my sister too !", Steve said exclaiming with tears in his eyes, which brought tears to his love ones' eyes. "Boss, You are scaring me", Kono said with tears spilling down his eyes, Steve tighten his grip on Kono's throat, & screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP, MURDERER, YOU DON'T SAY A WORD !!!", he was beginning to feel nervous & he was shaking like a leaf.

 

"Bro, Listen to me, Sweetheart, No one is dead, Wo Fat is the only one that is, Danny shot him in the head", Mary-Ann said trying to break through the feverish fog that had capture her brother. Steve said crying through his tears, "You are lying to me, Mary-Ann, They are dead", & He looked at Chin, who smiled through his tears, "We are alive, we all are, & here, Please believe us, Brah, Let Kono go, we are here & not gonna leave you", Danno said with a soothing tone, "That's right, Listen to Chin, Danno's here, We love you, Babe", Steve broke through the faze, & he looked at Kono, & instantly let go, & exclaimed, "Oh, Jesus !!", & ran to the corner of the room. He was crying softly, & moaning softly to himself.

 

Kono saw it was safe, & approached Steve, & offered him comfort, he moaned out in disbelief that she would do this, He mumbled over & over again, "I am sorry, Kono, I am so sorry", as they embraced, & everyone composed themselves. Catherine asked, "Are you ok, Baby, Do you want to eat ?", Steve said, "I would love some tea, & soup", he smiled at Kono & Chin. Chin said smiling, "You got it, Brah", & Kono said kissing Steve on his cheek, "Anything for you, Boss", They left to make what Steve wanted, & Danny, Catherine, & Mary-Ann stayed with Steve, & they visited, & talked quietly.

 

Steve started to progress very well, & Malia came back to check on him, she was very impressed. Steve decided to talk to her about what happened, & she was being a great listener,& she gave him a reference for a shrink, & he told her this, "I will let you know, & think about it", she nodded, & kiss his cheek, "Get some rest, Steve", he nodded & fell asleep, She left the room to update the others. "He'll be fine, & we just have to be careful not to push him, We are gonna be supportive". She kissed & hugged them all, Then she & her husband invited Danny & Kono over for a nice dinner, Leaving Catherine & Mary-Ann to have some quality time with Steve.

 

Things went to hell in a hand basket, Steve did not want to talk about what happened yet to his ohana, & they are pushing him despite Malia's warnings, the ruggly handsome leader snapped, & threw a glass at the wall. "Leave me the fuck alone !!", he exclaimed as he was panting hard. Danny was not scared & the others weren't either, Danny said calmly, "You have to talk about it, Brother, Don't let it eat you up & consume you", Steve said, as he is trying to keep his emotions in, "I don't want to talk about it, It won't change a thing, Not now, & not ever", he takes deep breaths in, & exhales out, as he tries to compose himself, & forget the hellish memories. Chin looked at him, "You have nothing to be embarrassed or feel ashamed about, Brah, We are ohana, Let us help you, please, Steve", Kono said, "We love & adore you, That would never change, Boss, Talk to us", Mary-Ann gave her older brother a kiss on the cheek, & said, "We won't leave you, either, So stop pushing us away", Catherine wrapped her arms around him from behind, & said, "We are in this with you, You don't have to do this alone anymore", Steve lost it with those words, & he lets his emotions out. They let him have a few minutes to himself, & compose himself, He lets out a shuddering breath, & said, "It all started when Wo Fat captured me & Jenna, He tied a rope around my neck....Then he had his torture sessions with me, & after he lets his goons have their fun with me.......", He poured his heart out to his love ones, & felt better, Malia said smiling to Steve, "You did great, Sweetie, You feel better ?", Steve smiled a real smile for the first time since he was rescued, "I feel much better, Thanks, Guys", & They all felt like now that there is a reason to celebrate.

 

Since Steve was still recovering, & his fever broke, He could not meet Malia's friend, Dr. Madison Smith, Danny & the others left them alone on the lanai, so they can have their privacy, & won't be disturbed for anything pertaining to a case. She gave her new patient her full attention, she said simply, "I know how you feel, I was abused, raped, & tortured, I did my duty, I am a Lieutenant Commander, Like you, But I decided to go a different direction with my Naval Experience", Steve was impressed, & nodded to show that he was listening to her. "This process, It is hard, You will go through hell & back again, You will have to fight even your worst nightmares, But I promise that it will be worth at the end, Only if you want to, No one will be forcing you into something that you are not ready for", she added & gave Steve a couple of minutes to think. Steve simply smiled & held his hand out, palm facing out, He exclaimed, "Hooyah, Commander !", She mirrored the gesture, & exclaimed with just as force as he did, "Hooyah, Commander !", & they had their first session right then & there.

 

Steve recovered even better when he started his sessions, He even meets Madison for lunch, & he feels more comfortable talking outdoors, then in a stuffy office. The Team & Catherine comes too sometimes, so they can show their support, Mary-Ann had to report back to the airline, but Steve keeps her updated, so she would not worry, & she promised to take more vacation time off, so she can spend it with him, & their ohana, For the first time ever, Steve feels like he will be ok, & so are his love ones, They can all go back to normal & live their lives normally.

 

But what was icing on the cake, Wo Fat would have been given a trial, They went to it & He would had been given the death penalty immediately, Finally Steve got peace & justice for his parents, & Mary-Ann came back, but only for a short time, to celebrate the victory, & win, Steve felt like a winner, He said to his ohana, as they sat down at the Hilton Village Bar, "I am proud of this ohana, We stuck together, & accomplished something pretty amazing, From the bottom of my heart, Thank you & I love you", he smiled at everyone around the table.

 

"You should know that you are worth it, plus we protect you, Just like you would do for us, We love you too, Buddy, I say we earned a little bit of rest & relaxation", Danny said smiling as he took a sip of his beer, & sat back. "Baby, We are here, We are not going anywhere", Catherine said as she kissed him deeply, & passionately, she smiled as Steve interlocked their fingers & they held hands. Malia said, "You made this night possible, Steve, Cause you did not give into the fear, We are proud of you, Sugar", she leaned in & kissed his cheek, "You proved that Seals can not be underestimated, & you proved that you are a fighter, Welcome back, Buddy", Chin said smiling, & Kono chimed in, "Chin is right, You did great, Boss". They clinked their beer glasses together, in a small toast.

 

Mary-Ann said as she was getting emotional, "You kept your promise, Big Brother, You are simply amazing, I am so proud of you...I know that Mom & Dad....I know Mom & Dad are too", as tears were coming down her face. Steve gathered her into his arms, they let out three years of emotions, & frustrations out, There was not a dry eye around the table. They composed themselves, Danny said, "This is suppose to be a celebration, not a sad time", He made a toast in Hawaiian, "Love & Family Forever !!", he exclaimed, as he raised his glass. Everyone else stared at him in shock, He said grinning, "Don't look at me like that, You are not the only one who knows Hawaiian", They all let out a bark of laughter, They all did the toast, when their food, came, they all ate in silence, They are enjoying their night, & they know that their future is good, cause nothing can break an ohana's bond.

 

The End.


End file.
